


【论坛体】如果没有ABO性征男性间有真爱吗？（ABO设定/脑抽）

by Amemiya_Azusa



Category: KinKi Kids, kt - Fandom, 光剛
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemiya_Azusa/pseuds/Amemiya_Azusa





	【论坛体】如果没有ABO性征男性间有真爱吗？（ABO设定/脑抽）

如果没有ABO性征男性间有真爱吗？——记一座歪楼  
或许ooc......吧？

1楼 姓雨宫的小梓  
如题。开个脑洞，不喜勿喷。  
至于为什么有这个脑洞，事情的经过是这样的。本人为女性Beta，身边有一对男性Alpha与Omega夫夫（作为一只单身狗真是受够了好吗）。  
2楼 ふわふわ小雪  
这么久还没人抢沙发，那我来了。  
3楼 京さま  
预计此楼要火，火钳刘明。  
话说楼主人呢？  
4楼 小熊猫超～可爱  
呼唤楼主！  
5楼 姓雨宫的小梓  
抱歉，楼主刚刚被同学拉去联谊了。现在回来继续。  
嗯，为了人身安全，我就用51和244代替他们的名字好了（51是Alpha，244是Omega）。虽然本人是Beta，但好歹当年也算个学霸，对于Alpha与Omega黏黏糊糊的热潮期表示十分理解，但是老师没告诉过我在非热潮期也必须天天黏在一起啊？！  
51和244我小的时候就认识，小的时候在我们那带挺出名的。后来我和他们进了同一家公司，还偶然进了同一个部门，就低头不见抬头见的关系吧。但是但是！  
6楼 ブルゾンのもちもちレベル  
联谊？楼主需要恋爱相谈吗？这里有一个很好的人选哦！  
7楼 STORY 回复 6楼  
2333楼上的你够了啊，不要拐骗楼主那样单纯的妹子了啊！  
以及楼主又消失了？/火钳刘明  
8楼 姓雨宫的小梓  
好啦好啦楼主刚才有点儿事。继续。  
且说上回讲到我和他们低头不见抬头见，光抬头见就算了吧，每次见到俩货都在秀。我吧，虽然身边也有不少夫妇/夫，但是他俩这样的本人确实是第一次见啊！  
谁有墨镜给我上一打！  
9楼 もちは御もち  
诶，像哪样啊？楼主求详细过程！  
10楼 Futari  
啊楼主和我是不是一个地方的人，我也从小就听说过他们！话说长得超级帅！  
11楼 姓雨宫的小梓 回复 10楼  
对吧对吧！楼上也是关西人？  
12楼 Futari 回复11楼  
嗯，是的。现在在东京工作呢。  
13楼 姓雨宫的小梓 回复 12楼  
好巧，我也在东京诶！  
14楼 双星系统  
喂，楼主你够了啊，这不是认亲大会！2333  
楼主快更啊！  
15楼 姓雨宫的小梓 回复 14楼  
好好好我明白了/托腮（楼上理科生吧）  
16楼 姓雨宫的小梓  
那我从他们相识讲起吧，怎么说我也算他们感情见证人之一（？）  
正如前言，51和244两家人关系很近，毕竟全日本仅5000人的姓氏相遇的概率也不高。两个人是青梅竹马，但是244从小身体不是太好。后来两个人一起到东京，但因为身体原因244家想把他接回关西，结果临行的那天，在火车站里，51很大声地对244妈妈说：“放心吧，244就交给我了！”于是244妈妈就把244留下了。  
17楼 Futari  
我也知道这个！51这句话真的是戳到我了。  
18楼 もちからはじまるミステリー  
这么直接的吗？！猝不及防一口狗粮。  
19楼 三星系统Galaxy  
那个时候两个人的ABO性征应该出来了吧？244妈妈还这么放心将244留下从某方面来讲真的是神助攻啊！  
20楼 K.Dino 回复 19楼  
没有，那个时候才十三四岁。  
21楼 姓雨宫的小梓 回复 20楼  
诶——你，你......  
22楼 K.Dino 回复 21楼  
我怎么了？  
23楼 姓雨宫的小梓 回复 22楼  
没......  
24楼 UNIVERSE  
楼主和20楼的认识吧？还说那个就是故事的本尊？  
25楼 K.Dino 回复 UNIVERSE  
认识，一家公司的同事。  
26楼 ABC 回复 15楼  
怪不得你知道哦。  
27楼 姓雨宫的小梓  
行了，此楼就这样终结吧。  
28楼 K.Dino 回复 27楼  
别，我不介意。  
29楼 姓雨宫的小梓 回复 28楼  
活久见！真的？  
30楼 K.Dino 回复 29楼  
你继续。  
31楼 姓雨宫的小梓  
Oh，good！  
贴一段两人在公司里的日常对话。  
51:ねえ、244、244。  
244:怎么了？  
51:你喜欢我吗？  
244:为什么突然问这个？  
51:诶——244不正面回答我好伤心哦。  
244:好啦好啦，全天下第一喜欢51哦！  
51:我也是哦！全世界最喜欢244了！  
于是？于是51很可爱地吻了一下244就跑回去工作了。  
32楼 我不是松冈昌宏我是长濑智也  
天哪，两个人到了这种地步吗？  
33楼 Shamanippon国主 回复 32楼  
惊讶个怪啊你又不是没看到。  
34楼 我是冈田准一 回复 33楼  
就是就是。  
35楼 Futari   
楼上的也是那家公司的？  
36楼 K.Dino 回复 32楼  
33楼说得对。  
37楼 我不是松冈昌宏我是长濑智也  
你就知道护他。  
38楼 Shamanippon国主 回复 35楼  
是的。  
39楼 K.Dino 回复 37楼  
那不然呢？护你？  
40楼 瞳の優しさ  
那个，各位先别吵了，还有人记得帖子的主题吗？  
41楼 姓雨宫的小梓 回复 40楼  
当然......只不过我劝楼上早日忘记让他们停下的想法，小心K.Dino先生55kg的拳头。  
42楼 Shamanippon国主 回复 40楼  
我也记得哦。  
答案是会的。我们就算没有Alpha和Omega的性征也会在一起哦。  
43楼 亚瑟王的呆毛  
本尊无误。  
44楼 低配闪闪  
等下，楼主公司不会是某知名偶像公司吧......  
45楼 姓雨宫的小梓 回复 44楼  
别，千万别说出来。  
46楼 低配闪闪 回复 45楼  
那你又是？  
47楼 姓雨宫的小梓 回复 46楼  
一个无关紧要的人。  
48楼 Shamanippon国主 回复 47楼  
没有啊，你在我们的工作中很重要哦^_^  
49楼 姓雨宫的小梓 回复 48楼  
真的吗？剛さん真是太優しい了！  
50楼 K.Dino 回复 49楼  
收敛点儿收敛点儿你的形象呢？  
51楼 K.Dino 回复 48楼  
つよ我觉得你变了，你不喜欢我了(>﹏<)  
52楼 Shamanippon国主 回复 51楼  
哪有，乱说！我可是天下第一喜欢こーちゃん的人了！  
53楼 K.Dino 回复 52楼  
我也最喜欢つよ了！  
54楼 Shamanippon国主 回复 53楼  
话说我们不是坐在一起吗为什么要用手机交流？  
55楼 K.Dino 回复 54楼  
对哦！  
56楼 我是冈田准一  
两位堂本先生闹够了就睡你们的觉去！  
57楼 姓雨宫的小梓  
此楼已被删，仅管理员可见  
58楼 姓雨宫的小梓  
解释清楚了散了吧散了吧。  
——————此楼已封———————

悄咪咪地说一句，K.Dino桑是管理员哦。  
再悄咪咪地说一句，我自己的日文名叫雨宮梓。


End file.
